


Cold War

by queenseptienna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Russia ha le atomiche” sibilò America, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold War

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Cold War  
> Fandom: Axis Powers Hetalia  
> Pairing: Russia/America  
> Rating: PG13  
> Genere: guerra  
> Avvertimenti: slash  
> Info: premetto che ho letto solo il numero 1 di Hetalia in italiano e qualche scan p0rn, quindi tutto quello che scriverò per adesso si baserà solo su fatti storici realmente avvenuti, anche perché non voglio spoilerarmi il fumetto.  
> Può anche darsi che tutto questo abbia poi un seguito NC17 xD  
> Dedicata a: [info]vanryo, [info]hmirai, [info]leliwen e [info]neera_pendragon ♥  
> Per il prompt “Guerra” della mia tabella del bingo_italia.  
> Note: Il trattato INF si è svolto a Washington, non in Russia.

America strinse la cornetta del telefono in mano, avvertendo il materiale plastico lamentarsi ed essere pronto a cedere sotto la sua furia.  
E la sua paura.  
Gli stati europei riuniti intorno al tavolo lo fissarono con intensità, sentendo nelle ossa che la notizia sarebbe stata ancora peggiore del previsto.  
“Russia ha le atomiche” sibilò America, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
Come se il freddo russo fosse entrato nella stanza, gli altri stati rabbrividirono, impauriti da quella notizia che rappresentava quanto effettivamente avessero sottovalutato quello che sembrava solo un alcolizzato di vodka.  
“Che hai intenzione di fare?” domandò Inghilterra, decretando implicitamente che il problema non sarebbe certo stato dell’Europa, che non c’erano i fondi per una corsa agli armamenti, non dopo la Seconda Querra Mondiale. “Vuoi fare lo stesso?”  
“Mi pare ovvio, _damn_!” America sbatté il pugno sul tavolo e, nonostante la giovane età e le spacconerie, si rivelò più determinato del previsto.  
  
 _Anni dopo…_  
  
“Non posso crederci, semplicemente non posso crederci” America guardò fuori dal finestrino, mentre il suo aereo presidenziale atterrava all’aeroporto di Mosca. Era andato direttamente da Russia a trattare.  
Così non si poteva andare avanti, sempre in competizione, ogni situazione tesa… negli altri stati da loro _controllati_ era sempre più difficile il dialogo e anche loro due non facevano altro che litigare le poche volte che si incontravano.  
Odiava Russia.  
Aveva instillato nel suo popolo l’odio e la paura per i comunisti, ben sapendo che in realtà ne era solo attratto. Russia era sempre così gelido nei suoi confronti e lui si sentiva invece così caldo quando lo vedeva. La corsa agli armamenti era stato il gioco di un bambino viziato che pestava i piedi per farsi notare, senza successo, e alla fine aveva dovuto cedere. Di quel passo si rischiava sul serio che la situazione diventasse così tesa da far esplodere una terza guerra e già in Europa c’erano diversi problemi (Italia era in preda a una semi guerra civile, tra terroristi e rapimenti).  
Tra di loro c’erano stati diversi patti bilaterali, ma di nascosto avevano continuato a produrre armi su armi e guardarsi in cagnesco ogni volta che si incrociavano. O meglio, America guardava male Russia, quest’ultimo semplicemente lo ignorava bevendo vodka.  
Con l’embargo e il boicottaggio dei giochi olimpici, America ritenne di averla fatta _davvero grossa_ e il risultato era stato Cuba. E in seguito Russia non era stato da meno sulle Olimpiadi, causando un certo scontento nelle altre nazioni (Germania e Italia in particolar modo).  
Così America aveva ceduto e ora cercava di far firmare a Russia il trattato INF, per mettere finalmente fine all’installazione di missili sul territorio europeo (Francia aveva assicurato che li avrebbe smontati uno a uno personalmente e li avrebbe ficcati in quel posto ai due colossi armati).  
Russia lo aspettava ai piedi della scaletta dell’aereo, lo sguardo stranamente acceso, nonostante mezzo volto fosse coperto dall’onnipresente sciarpa.  
“A cosa devo questo dispiacere?” domandò quando America scese e fu finalmente davanti a lui. Lo disse con il solito sorriso bonario, ma l’altro sapeva quanto crudele e oppressivo sapesse essere. “Freddo?”  
“Sì” borbottò America, ignorandolo e incamminandosi verso una delle auto che li aspettavano. “Dobbiamo parlare e anche in fretta.”  
Russia annuì e montò in macchina.  
  
  
“Quindi vuoi propormi la pace. Strano modo il tuo di porre le condizioni, comunque, _da_?” Russia si versò un bicchierino dell’onnipresente vodka. “Non riesco a capire esattamente cosa desideri da me, ma oggi mi sento buono e non ti prenderò a mitragliate.”  
America riuscì persino a sorridere, pur sapendo che non era una battuta. “E’ semplice. Uno dei due deve cedere e ti conosco abbastanza da sapere che non sarai tu quello che lo farà. Quindi lo faccio e ti chiedo di smettere, entrambi e in maniera definitiva, di smettere ora questa competizione e di pensare al bene comune.”  
“Non faccio altro da tutta una vita” rispose Russia, fissando il foglio del trattato sul tavolo. Fuori, nella Piazza Rossa, la famosa Armata faceva il cambio della guardia. “Va bene, ma voglio qualcosa in cambio.”  
“Non ti basta che sia venuto qui di persona a pregarti?” domandò l’altro, comunque pronto ad accontentarlo se il prezzo non fosse stato troppo alto. “Cosa vuoi?”  
Russia appoggiò il bicchiere, afferrò la penna e appose la sua firma sul trattato, cessando le ostilità. Poi alzò lo sguardo e sorrise con quel sorriso crudele e sadico che tirava fuori nelle migliori occasioni.  
“Voglio _te_.”  
  
 **FINE**


End file.
